Silence
by Red K 5
Summary: Something mysterious happens. Sequel to Double Trouble


Disclaimer: I don't own Clark or any of the other SV characters, only the made up ones.

Characters: The year will be 2002: Clark *Jerome* Kent and Charlie *Christopher* Kent (Identical twins): 16, Michael *Jonathan* Kent: 14, Jessica *Eve* and Kimberly *Ann* Kent (Fraternal twins): 14, Lara *Nicole* Kent: 9

Summery: Something mysterious happens. Sequel to Double Trouble

March 21: Thursday

"Charlie come quick its Clark!" Charlie quickly hopped out of bed and supersped to Clark's downstairs bedroom. Clark was somehow choking on something. Charlie quickly set his black backpack on his bed as Martha started rubbing his back just like she did when he was a child. Clark continued to choke and started to cough up blood onto his bed. After his coughing fit subsided Clark collapsed back onto his pillow.

***  
Charlie walked the school hallways feeling a lot guiltier then he did in his life and he rarely ever feels guilty for anything. "What's wrong?" "Moose, it didn't work." "He's still crippled?" "I don't know but I think I made him sicker... this morning he coughed up blood." Moose lowered his voice as they walked into the class and took there seats, "but there wasn't any Kryptonite in the antidote, I've checked." "I know maybe I'm overreacting, I'm sure he's fine now." Moose tapped Charlie on the shoulder and pointed to Clark walking into the classroom just as the bell rung.

Clark was very much starving by the time lunch came around. Sipping some chocolate milk, he sat down at a table. He didn't even notice his brother or Moose sitting at the table. Clark finally looked up and saw both his brother and his friend staring at him in shock. _'What? I'm super hungry.'_ Charlie heard him say inside his head. "Are you feeling okay?" He nodded, _'yeah, I'm just really hungry.'_ "What did he say? Why isn't he talking?" ignoring Moose, Charlie just ate and pretended not to notice his brother consuming three bags of Doritos, two packages of chocolate cupcakes, a baked potato and chocolate milk.

***  
 _'I am so hungry,'_ Clark thought as he and Charlie and Moose entered the kitchen. "Something is seriously wrong with him." Clark threw his backpack to the floor. "What did he say?" "What do you think?" He washed his hands and made himself one huge sandwich. After he finished his sandwich he grabbed a Twinkie and a cupcake. Clark licked the white cream filling from the cupcake off of his fingers. Charlie walked up to Clark and snatched the Twinkie from his hands, "Stop acting like a pig."

***  
10:00

 _'What's wrong with me, why I'm I so hungry?'_ He thought as his stomach's loud protest for food. He felt so hungry he wanted to cry because he feared that if he went downstairs he may never stop eating. He leaned back onto his pillow and cried himself to sleep.

***  
March 22: Friday

"Pancakes?" Martha asked as he sat down. Clark nodded and held up three fingers and pointed to the sausages and held up four fingers. "Oh honey, you still can't talk yet." Clark sadly shook his head as he began stuffing his face with food. He was polishing off a tall glass of milk when Mike came downstairs and Martha set his breakfast down before him then went upstairs to find Lara. "Clark if you keep eating like this you going to get fat," Mike stated as he sat down. "Too late, he's already getting too fat for his jeans." Clark abruptly stood up, knocking the chair over and stormed out the house. "You're a jerk you know that!"

***  
Kim walked up the loft stairs. Arms wrapped around his expanding waist Clark sat on the floor, rocking back and forth. Walking closer to him she noticed that he was crying, "Charlie can be a real S.O.B sometimes." Clark just ignored her as if she didn't say anything. She put her hand on his shoulder, it felt cold. "Clark..."

6:40

"Clark honey, are you feeling alright?" Clark nodded as he made his way to the stairs. "You look a little darker then usual..." 'I said I was fine!' Martha heard as everything started to shake. "How are you doing this?" 'I've picked some new tricks.' Martha screamed she as flew backward, crashing into the glass doors of the cupboard, knocking her unconscious. Clark walked over to her and dragged her away from the glass, scrapping her back on some. Clark stepped over Martha's limp body and went to the fridge. He started to cut up some bell peppers and onions and put in the pot of boiling water.

***  
7:00

Using the double doors Charlie barged into Cadmas Labs, "I want answers. What's wrong with my brother?" "I think this is the part where I usually say, Charlie, what are you talking about?" "Don't play dumb with me, I know all about the mutant rabbits and the so called 'antidote'" "That antidote was still experimental. It wasn't supposed to leave the lab." "Well it did and now my brother is acting like a lunatic, eating everything in site." "What do you mean? Is he eating people?" "What do you mean eating people?" Lex motioned for Charlie to follow him to where Dr. Sinclair was standing. Dr. Sinclair took out a vile the blue liquid, "This was made from cannibalistic creatures. It was supposed to cure anything but it only makes people into cannibals. I'm so sorry."

***  
Kim ran down the stairs as fast as she can, cradling her arm. She began to redial Jonathan's cell phone number, "Come on pick up pick up." No answer, she threw dropped the phone when she bumped into Charlie. "Charlie." Kim cried as a dark creature jumped out of the ceiling and on top of Charlie. Charlie screamed in agony as the creature shank his large animalistic fangs into his shoulder.

"Get away from him" Mike trained his dad's shotgun on him, "This gun is full of rock salt and I'm not afraid to use it." Mike cocked the gun as the beast stepped forward, "I'm not playing, I will shoot you're ass." "Hey ugly!" Lara yelled from the outside the window, "Leave my family alone!" "Lara, no!" they all yelled as the creature chased after her.

"What was that thing?" Mike asked still holding the gun. "I think that was Clark." "That was Clark. I saw him change." Charlie stood up, "I have to stop him." Jessica stood up and put a hand on his uninjured shoulder to stop him, "You can't, you're hurt, remember? If you try to face him again, he could kill you." "I'll take my changes," with that he left.

***  
Charlie ran as fast as he could to the woods of France, 'Why did he come here?' Clark was hunched over something. "Clark?" The creature stood up, licking blood of his lips. 'You interrupted my meal.' "Yes I did. Clark you need to come home where we can get you help." 'I don't need help, I need food.' He then leapt at him and bit deeply into his flesh. Summoning all his concentration, he managed to stand to his feet and throw his beast brother off of him.

Charlie looked around but found no signs of beast Clark. Clark leapt off a tree branch as Charlie yanked the tree's roots out of the ground and slammed the tree into beast Clark, sending him flying backwards into another tree. When beast Clark got up, Charlie was gone. Beast Clark began to walk back to the spot where Charlie was, looking this way and that. 'Come on, a little more,' Charlie thought, sitting in a tree holding a rope attached to a metal cage. 'gotcha'

***  
By the time Charlie got to the house it was 8:00 in the morning, meaning Clark had reverted back to human form. 'Lara, please, let me outta this cage.' Lara shook her head, "You tried eat mom." 'I'm cured now.' Lara walked closer to the cage to unlatch it. Mike ran into the room with the shotgun, "Lara no!" "Why?" "Because he's not cured. Being telepathic is not his power." Lara tried to run to Mike but Clark grabbed her by her hair. 'Now let me go or I'll break her neck.' Mike raised the gun, "How about let her go and I won't shoot you."

"Have you found the cure yet?" Charlie asked, storming into Cadmas Labs and over to Dr. Sinclair. "No, not yet," he continued to type on his computer, "These creature have a very high level of immunity. I'm sorry but if we find a cure it might kill your brother." Charlie shook his head, "That thing that isn't my brother. Clark wouldn't hurt a fly. I want my brother back so I highly suggest you find a cure now," Charlie stormed out the lab, bumping into Lex on the way out.

***  
Charlie walked into house. 'Hello Charlie' the shotgun rose from the floor and spun to face Charlie, 'I changed the bullets just for you.' Charlie watched the pot as Clark began to stir it. "What have you done?" 'Relax, it's only a homeless guy... no one's gonna miss him.' Clark grabbed a bowl and poured his soup. "Where are they?" Clark started laughing, 'Yeah, like I'm telling you,' Clark took a bite as the gun cocked, 'you'll be lucky if I don't kill you.'

***  
"Lara!" Lara slowly regained consciousness as she faintly heard people call her. She immediately jumped up when she recognized the voices, "Mike, Kim, Jessica!" She began pounding on the glass.

"Lara, are you okay?" she groaned and rubbed a bump on her head, "No, Mike I'm not okay, in case you haven't noticed, I'M IN A BOX." "Why are we in separate cages?" Kim asked, watching Lara begin pacing inside the glass box. "I don't know," Mike said replied as he looked around, "but we have to get out of here and help Charlie." Jessica unfastened a bobby pin form her hair, "This should help." Kim grabbed the bobby pin from her and threw it across the room, "Are you completely stupid! For all we know this prison could be booby trapped." "Well genius, how are we suppose to get outta here"

***  
Clark finished tightening the ropes that bonded his older brother to a chair when his cell phone rang. "I have to get that." Ignoring him, Clark walked over to the counter and looked at the caller ID. 'Lex,' he growled while throwing the phone into the fireplace. The shotgun fired as Clark grabbed a sharp knife. 'Why is Lex calling you?' The knife dug deep into his inner thigh when Clark hadn't received an answer. "Clark… stop… this isn't you," Charlie weakly stated. The bullet moved toward him, burning his forehead. Charlie let out another bloodcurdling scream as Clark began to slowly cut his abdomen. Clark put down the knife and picked up a pointer that was broken off an antenna. 'ANSWER THE QUESTION!' Clark yelled as he swung the pointer down, whipping it into Charlie's injured thigh. "I want you back. I miss the old you." 'Why? The old Clark was a dork!' he whipped again, striking across his chest, 'a wimp!' he whipped again, 'Why do you want him back! So you can tease him!' and again. 'Break his arm!' his screams echoed throughout the whole house. 'Lock him in the closet!' whip.

"Stop" Moose yelled as he nearly broke the door down. "Mickey Rudolph." 'What did you call me?' "Mickey Rudolph. That is your name isn't it. You turned to cannibalism, killed your parents, countless others until you were finally convicted and sentenced to death." 'How did you find out.' Mickey slowly started to walk toward him, grabbing a piano wire on the way, 'No one suppose to find out.' He pinned Moose against the wall and wrapped the piano wire around his neck. "Stop!" Charlie jumped up, letting the ropes fall to the floor. Moose use the distraction to get away from him. "And get outta my brother's body."

"I'm afraid he can't do that," Dr. Sinclair held a gun pointed at them as he came into the door, "isn't that right, brother." 'Oh, did we forget to tell you, he's my twin.'

***  
Jonathan walked down the corridors of the hospital in Metropolis. He took out his cell phone to check his missed calls. His face fell when he realized his kids had been trying to contact him for over an hour. "Jonathan, you're needed for surgery." "I'm sorry, but my family needs me."

***  
"How did you think your little brother and his pet mouse was gonna help. I could've gotten outta those ropes by myself." "Yeah right." 'Shut up…' Mickey went to Moose's younger brother and grabbed his red curly hair, "… or your brother gets his throat gets slashed." Dr. Sinclair walked closer to Charlie and placed his hand on his head. The lights started to flicker as he started to chant.

Suddenly Lex busted into the house and shot Mickey in the head. They all saw the ghost of Mickey Rudolph exit Clark's body and dragged into hell. "Clark, are you okay?" Charlie asked as he saw his brother get up. "Yeah what happened." "It's a long story."

THE END


End file.
